INUYASHA AND KAGOME:PDA
by Tenshi of the Moon
Summary: This is my 2nd fanfic. It is about how Inuyasha and Kagome openly show their love for eachother. How will all this romance prevail? Please reveiw! . Love, action, and Inuyasha...my anti-drug! lol
1. Bathing in Moonlight

Chpt 1 – Bathing under moonlight

(A/N) Hi, this is my new account; my sister changed my password to my other account so I cant get in. Isn't that wonderful? Well, I try to updat everyday, but sometimes I don't get back to it! I love reviews!7th grade homework is evil, and stops me from updating sometimes.

INUYASHA AND KAGOME:PDA

_Chpt 1 Bathing under moonlight_

_KAGOME'S POINT O VEIW_

_Kagome slid out of her clothes, and into the hot springs. She built a fire next to it so she could see if any demons came by._

_She scrubbed away the grime off the last battle. Inuyasha is now her main priority after her bath, she will bring him to the qwateer and give him a bath." He needs it, i havent seen him ever take a shower, she thought, but maybe demons dont have to bathe, but o well, it could be an intimate moment for us."_

_Kagome slid into a bikini, she then put her stuff in her bag, and out a light kimono over herself. Then she walked to Kaede's village, and stopped at Inuyasha'a hut the villagers made him in gratitude for protecting his village. Kagome loved Inuyasha, and she knew he loved her back, maybe they should show their affection to everyone and not keep it hidden._

_"Inuyasha! Are you decent?", she said._

_"Yes wench," he said with a growl_

_INUYASHA's POINT O VEIW_

_Kagome walked in, wearing a strange clothing, that only covered her private areas,_

_'Why is she wearing such ...revealing clothing? Maybe to impress me! Or maybe...BAD INUYASHA, kagome isnt ready for that' he thought._

_"Inuyasha, would you like to take a bath with me?" she said._

_'Maybe if we bathe together, he won't be as nervous' she thought._

_"What the hell are you up to?" he said._

_"Nothing, it's just...you know how i feel about you! We should do...couple stuff' she said._

_"Okay, Im sorry, thank you" he said._

_"Arigato," she said"_

_Then Inuyasha and Kagome raced to the pools._

_"Close your eyes Inuyasha! she said._

_"Feh" he said. And closed his eyes, but left them open a tee bit. She was beautiful, she was perfect, maybe close to divine._

_Inuyasha didnt care if Kagome saw him, he quickly slipped out of his clothes and jumped into the pool._

_And they bathed together in the moonlight._


	2. First Kiss

INUYASHA AND KAGOME: PDA

(A/N) Just to let my readers know. PDA stands for public display of affection. So, you can guess what this fan-fic is bout. I haven't got any reviews but I am not going to give up hope.

CHPT 2 First Kiss

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. They were in a lofty branch in a high tree. She had inuyasha's robe over her. She made sure the robe was covering inuyasha to, then dozed for acouple more minutes. Then moved abit around the huge branch and made some Ramen for Inuyasha, and while it was cooking, she ate a granola bar.

Inuyasha woke up to a smell so beautiful to him: Ramen. He woke up and said Good Morning to Kagome. He wanted to kiss her, they havent kssed before, they usually just held eachother. Kagome was bathed in morning light. Inuyasha noticed she had crumbds of granola on her mouth.

Kagome jumped a little when she noticed Inuyasha right in front of her face, she was day-dreaming. Then she was even more suprised, but happy, when Inuyasha took her lips with his own. She returned the kiss hungriliy, and was afraid all this movement would make them fall off the tree, but inuyasha kept her steady. He licked her lips and Kagome opened automatically for him, and Inuyasha and KAgome locked this moment into their hearts forever.

(A/N) Sorry its short, i wanted to get a chapter in. I have to go to church, then im going to a museum for an exhibit on Kurt Cobain. Lots o Love -Eden


	3. Matrimony of Yokai

Chpt 3 Matrimony of Yokai

(A/N) I think I have now had a total of 4 reveiws,lol. Thank you to the people who did review, I really appreciate it. For one of you who said this could have been rated PG13, you will see why it is not in this chapter.

Cpt 3 Against the Tree

On the 2nd morning, Kagome woke up in a hotel. Suprised, she looked at Inuyasha.

_'Payback, not like I didnt enjot it though' she thought._

Kagome, as quitely as she could, un buttoned his yop robe. She then started at his belly button, and kissed upwards. She heard him purr.

_'Omg, she thought, that is sooo cute!' _

Then, when she cot to his face, she kissed his forehead. Then she went to the lipps and kissed them, he returned it. Then she asked,

"Where did you get the money to afford this" she said.

The room was very beautiful, there were curtains facing a stream, and a bathouse for the geusts.

"When you were sleeping in your sleeping bag, a demon started attacking a nearby village. I took you while u were in your bag adn went to the village and slaughtered the village. Ten they gave me a room in this luxurios hotel for free, and we can use it as long as I want'.

"Kagome, I have been thinking, maybe you should nove to the Fuedal Era, it already is your 2nd home, and we could...live together" he said.

Kagome was speachless, of course she would live with Inuyasha! She was in love with him.

(A/N) KAgome and Inuyasha are 19 now)

"Of course Inuyasha!" she said.

"There is something else, will you be my mate?" he asked.

Kagome thought on this for awhile, in her time, she would be discrimminated for having a child at this time, but in this era, it woukld be noral, all the more reason 2 stay here.

"Inuyasha, I love you, of course I will" she said.

Inutyasha loojked in her eyes for the slightese hint of doubt, but obviosly saw none as he took her lips in his own.

Then Inuyasha ripped all the clothes off her. And he let her grcefullt take the clothes off him. They sat there for a minute, staring at eachothers beauty. Then Inuyasha broke the monotony and started kissing her breasts. Then he took her nipple in his mouth and suked it, swirling his toungwe around it.

Then suprisingly, kagome flipped them over so she was ontop, and lowered her fave to inuyasha's manhood, and tookit in her mouth and sucked it, swirling her tounge around it.

Then They kissed passionatley for bout 10 min, and Inuyasha asked her

"Are you sure about this"with a look of concern in her etes.

"Yes" she said.

And Inuyasha flipped them over, and Kagome moved herslef so her folds covered his tip, and Inuyasha pushed down. He pushed slowly, as not to hurt her. But then her body adjusted to his and he pumped slowly in and out. Then Kagoem told him to go faster. And he pumped fst, instinct took over them and they pushed against eachother. And they united body and soul together.

* * *


End file.
